kennethsvanoldstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rallisport Challenge 2
Rallisport Challenge 2 is the sequel to the platinum hit Rallisport Challenge. This game contains new features such as a cockpit cameras and ability to change car at the last moment. However, stats like total horsepower and number of gears have been eliminated from the car selection screen. Cars are split up into 5 categories with 2 subcategories each plus "Classic" cars. There are 4 paint schemes on each car and drivers must drive 31, 87, and 149 miles before unlocking a new one. By winning all championships in the career mode, all paint schemes for all cars are unlocked.thumb|300px|right|Japanese Language (Sorry) Gameplay Gamers familiar with the original Rallisport Challenge will find this game familiar. There are a few changes however. For example, you no longer need to win every rally to win the level, as this game ranks you on cumulative time. Also there are more restrictions on car usage, with only one, occasionally two, classes of cars available each race. Multiplayer modes allowed for use of multiple Xbox consoles to be connected together to extend local competition to a maximum of sixteen players from the normal four. CARS Rally The first category of car is Rally. Each of these cars have 6 gears and AWD. These cars can be used in Rally and Crossover races in single player, and like all of the cars, can be used for any race in multiplayer. ;Rally 1 *Hyundai Accent Evo 3 *Škoda Octavia RS *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *SEAT Córdoba Evo 3 ;Rally 2 *Ford Focus Air Force Reserve *Subaru Impreza WRX *Peugeot 206 *Citroen Xsara T4 Group B The second category of cars is the Group B class, all of which are 5-speed monsters that accelerate quickly and are very difficult for novices to control. These cars all took part in the original Group B races. However these overpowered supercars of rally were retired in 1986. Most superrally stages feature Group B cars exclusively. ;Group B1 *Renault 5 Turbo *MG Metro 6R4 *Toyota Celica Twincam Turbo *Lancia 037 Rally ;Group B2 *Ford RS200 *Peugeot 205 *Lancia Delta S4 *Audi Sport Quattro S1 edit] Ice Racing Another class of cars is Ice Racing, used for racing on a slick bed of ice. Acceleration is the same as a conventional rally car but a lower gear ratio and only 4 speeds gives these cars a top speed of about 125 mph (about 200 km/h). Also these cars have 4 wheel steering. ;Ice Racing1 *Toyota Corolla GT *Renault Megane V6 *Peugeot 306 Maxi *Volkswagen Beetle RSi ;Ice Racing2 *BMW 318ti Compact *Ford Puma Evolution 4WDS *Nissan Micra V6 *Opel Astra V6 Rallycross Rallycross cars are used for racing on closed circuit arenas at "high speeds". These cars are the fastest accelerating cars but slowest top speeds and if the gear ratios are set a certain way, cars may only go 100 mph. ;Rallycross 1 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI *Hyundai Accent GT *Ford RS200 Evo *Volvo 240 Turbo ;Rallycross 2 *Opel Astra T16 *Citroen Xsara T16 *Volvo S40 EVO *Saab 9-3 Turbo edit] Hillclimb The fifth class of cars are the Hill Climb cars. They feature extra muscle in order to climb up and/or speed down mountain slopes. Hill climb cars top out the fastest at over 160 mph (about 260 km/h). Also tricky to control these 6-speed muscle machines can be suitable for most rallies. ;Hillclimb 1 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 6.5 RS *Peugeot 405 T16 *Subaru Impreza 22B STi *Audi Quattro S1 Pikes Peak ;Hillclimb 2 *Suzuki Grand Vitara *Toyota Tacoma Pikes Peak *Saab 9-3 Viggen *Toyota Celica Pikes Peak edit] Classics There are three classic cars in Rallisport Challenge 2. They are very similar to the Group B cars, except for slower acceleration and easier controls. *Ford GT70 *Renault A110 Alpine *Lancia Stratos HF edit] Downloadable Cars Four cars were later available - along with new skins for the on disc cars, and new game modes - as a downloadable expansion pack. Classic; *Saab 96 *Volvo Amazon SUV; *Bmw X5 *Volkswagen Touareg Category:Games